1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a monofil fabric for use as a perpendicular trickle wall in exchange columns. More particularly this invention relates to such fabrics having groups of contiguously running wires spaced apart at least the width of a wire. Fabrics of this kind are known, in which either the warp threads or the filling threads lie horizontally when the fabric is mounted in the exchange column. The term monofil fabrics is to be understood to means fabrics made of metal or plastic wires.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In prior-art fabrics of this kind, all of the horizontal wires are either contiguous with one another (so-called "Tressengewebe") or they are spaced from one another perpendicularly. In the former case the gas will undergo an exchange only with the liquid trickling down the one side of the fabric. In the latter case, the gas will work on both sides of the liquid in the area of the openings formed between the wires. For the latter purpose, a fabric is known in which the perpendicular spacing between the individual horizontal wires is slightly smaller than the wire diameter (West German Pat. Nos. 1,242,187 and 1,270,534). This measure is supposed to bring it about that the openings in the fabric will always be filled with liquid as a result of the capillary forces, and consequently preliminary flooding of the installed fabric will not be necessary.
It is the object of the invention to construct a monofil fabric for use as a perpendicular trickle wall in exchange columns, whose warp or filling wires will be disposed horizontally, in such a manner that, when the fabric is well wetted, the liquid will be uniformly distributed horizontally, adjacent liquid currents will be mixed with one another, and an optimum exchange between gas and liquid will be achieved.